One standard of “Managed copy” is established in the Advanced Access Control System, which is a digital content protection technology employed by next-generation optical discs, such as Blu-ray discs and DVDs. The “Managed copy” is a function of authorizing copies of digital contents by performing authentication via networks. For example, when a purchased optical disc is inserted into an information recording apparatus meeting the Managed copy, such as a blu-ray disc recorder, for copying, the information recording apparatus transmits a query to a managed-copy server that manages the number of copies, and obtains information associated with the number of copies of the optical disc. Then, the information recording apparatus determines whether to authorize a copy process, thus carrying out the copy process.
Note that the inventors have filed the following patent applications related to the “Managed copy”.
First patent document: International Publication NO. WO/2008/126318
Second document: International Publication NO. WO/2008/126285